


Lisa's Stinkfacing

by SPARTAN047



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Dead or Alive - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Lisa defeats and humiliates an opponent with her sexy, round ass cheeks.





	Lisa's Stinkfacing

Lisa's Stinkfacing

_This is a comment I left on a different site's user profile who rendered a picture of Lisa humiliating Marie Rose by sitting on her face and rubbing her ass in it in response to another user. Yummy yummy ass cake for celebrating a victory._

_Yeah, yeah, I'm sure unless she's dressed up as La Mariposa, she won't be that overconfident or into BDSM. Just imagine her as La Mariposa if you wish._

*

The idea of being defeated in battle and then humiliated by getting stinkfaced by my opponent's muscular ass cheeks is sexy AF. Though I'd prefer to be dragged into the locker rooms and be treated like a ass-sniffing or -licking slut in private. Lisa would down me with her beautifully synchronised lucha libra moves, and the announcer says the winner gets to do what they want with the loser for a whole week. 

Lisa strips out of that slingshot bikini right on stage to a lot of whooping and cheering, and announces that I'd be her butt-sniffing and worshipping bitch for a whole week and nothing else. Even as the crowd roars its approval and demands video footage of my stink facing later, I try to crawl away to cover my humiliation. Only to have Lisa's heel come down on my back and push me into a supine position. 'Going somewhere, ass-licker?' she coos.

Just like you mentioned, I love a tiny amount of cruelty and non-consent, a verbal refusal to participate in something I secretly like. So while I'm on my knees begging for mercy, the cameras would capture Lisa attaching a slave collar and leash to my neck which the organisers give her. Humiliated and red-faced, almost to the point of crying, I look up at her and open my mouth to protest, only to have her grab my hair and rub her dripping wet flower on my nose.

'Lick it, slave, please me and I won't embarrass you further ... until we're alone,' she giggles.

My face scrunched up at the thought of eating her sweaty pussy and having those slick thighs rubbing against my face, I struggle to get away, her fingers locked in my hair. She holds the sides of my face and slams her pelvis right on my nose, one of her hands slipping down to start squeezing my throat. She doesn't squeeze too hard or try to choke me, but she does find the right pressure point and presses down. As soon as my jaw drops open, I start coughing and hacking with my tongue out. She takes the opportunity to ram her coochie on my mouth, gasping as my tongue hits her wet slit. 'Lick, now!' she hisses in frustration.

Realising any more resistance will just lead to more humiliation, I reach out my tongue to her swollen pussy lips and run it up to her shaved pubis. She leans back and groans with pleasure, grabbing my neck and locking my head in place between her legs. Squatting slightly over my face, she alternates between grinding her cunt on my lips and moving my head over her crotch, making sure to leave my nose and mouth sticky and dripping from her wet little box. She hooks her thumbs into my mouth and pulls them apart, giving everyone a better view of my tongue in her quim.

'So, do you like licking me?' she demands.

I don't want to do this. I don't. Yet I'm as hard as concrete and enjoying the musky taste of her twat, and I want more. I love how her sweaty thighs gripped my cheeks, they feel a little sticky and uncomfortable at the moment - yet in the most arousing way.

'Yes, Lisa,' I submit.

She turns around and presents her glorious, naked ass, shiny and dripping with sweat. 'If you really mean that, dear, get up on your knees and kiss it. Kiss it like you're in love with it, and you'll get to explore and worship it thoroughly back at the locker showers.' Worship

Closing my eyes and wishing I had a mask, or maybe dunked my face in mud, I move forward slowly with my eyes shut. I feel my lips make contact with Lisa's smooth trunk and I give it a tiny, dry kiss.

'Not like that,' says Lisa soothingly. 'Give the other one a real kiss and I'll be stroking you to the best orgasm of your life with my beautiful soles. Come on now.'

My face twisted into an even tighter knot, I lean forward to her other perfect butt cheek and pout my lips. I press it a little harder into her ass, smooching it almost like a lover. I withdraw, leaving a wet imprint of my mouth with some saliva on her bum. Lisa wipes a few tiny beads of sweat from her ass and holds out a finger to me. I take it into my mouth and start sucking gently. Enjoying her newfound power over me, Lisa adds a second and even third finger to the first in my mouth, and it's a hard job keeping them wet and my cock down.

Lisa lets out a small grunt and pulls her fingers out of my mouth. She slams her ass backwards on my face and starts stinkfacing me while standing, her sweaty, perfect crack rubbing against my nose and mouth and those amazingly large butt cheeks smothering my face completely, covering them without any room to escape or breathe much apart from the musk of her asshole. Lick

'I can hardly wait to have your tongue deep in my backdoor!' she gasps, pushing my head back and making my back arch backwards. She sits down on my face like its a chair and grinds herself back and forth, forcing me to smell the tang of her perspiration and badonkadonk.

'That's it,' she groans after a few minutes. 'I can't take it much longer, crawl on your hands and knees behind me for your first booty worship!' She tugs at the leash and starts walking away, her hips swinging from side to side, ensuring her large ass is always on the HDTV screen of the fighting ring. Her jigglebutt shakes harder than jelly as she seemingly dances away from the mini-battlefield where I was conquered. I have to crawl behind her really fast to keep up, my hands and knees turning a bit sore.


End file.
